Megas XLR vs XL Killgore
by CrossoverFan
Summary: A oneshot of what would happen if Killgore rebuilt Armageddroid...again, this time making Armageddroid his puppet. But when the Killgore looks around he realizes he's not in Tremorton anymore. Please Review. JamiexKiva.


Disclaimer-Nothing from My Life As A Teenage Robot or Megas XLR is owned by me. My Life as a Teenage Robot is owned by Nickelodeon Megas XLR is owned by Cartoon Network

Authors Note-This is just a little idea I had buzzing in my head, Plus I wanted to do something with Megas XLR.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A colossal silver robot known as Armageddroid raised itself off the ground. It moved every part of his body activating one motor at a time.

"Finally," Armageddroid said in small slightly nasal voice. "I Killgore, have the power that was always meant for me."

Inside Armageddroid's head, a small red tinker toy like robot known as Killgore was sitting in between the computers that operated Armageddroid. A mesh of small wires were inserted where his key normally was, they also holding Killgore in place. This cluster of wires made Killgore Armageddroid's brain so the towering robot with near limitless power, was Killgore. Killgore looked at his surroundings it was dirty, and the buildings were bigger then the ones he was used to.

"Wait this isn't Tremorton, where am I?"

"Welcome to Jersey punk!" a voice replied. A large metal fist then struck Killgore hard in the face, sending him into a couple of buildings which stopped him from falling down. The fist of course belonged to the Megas XLR. Killgore pulled himself from the buildings and pointed a finger at Megas.

"You dare to strike the great Killgore he who-" Killgore was blasted down by a laser beam from Megas, which sent him several blocks away landing on his back, and crushing the job cite that was working on repairing the Elementry School* this caused a random group of children to cheer.

"Yo it ain't time to talk, it's time to rumble." Coop yelled as a cannon retracted into Megas' arm and Megas' fists were raised.

"Foolish fool I tour above you and have weapon that make yours seem like pathetic tinker toys. Now feel my wrath. SWOOSH." Five metal tentacles erupted from Killgore's chest, "GRAB," wrapping around Megas' arms, legs, and torso, dragging Megas towards Killgore's furnace. Do to his size however Megas wouldn't fit in the furnace all at once, but Killgore could put him in piece by piece. Now most robot's and mech pilots would hit reverse when wrapped in Armageddroid's or as it is Killgore's tentacles, but Coop just said,

"it ain't your weight newbie, it's how you throw it around." Then he flew full speed straight at Killgore, when he got closer the ropes holding him loosened since Killgore couldn't reel them back in fast enough. Megas was free of it's bindings, but Coop didn't stop, he slammed Megas into Killgore sending him crashing into several more buildings.

"Wow your doing pretty good Coop." Jamie said turning to his friend.

"No sweat, this guys nothing but a poser chump."

"Actually Coop according to my reading's that things just as advanced as Megas. It must have been made by one of this century's greatest scientists."

"I don't care who made it all I know is I'm gonna unmake it."

"This guy seems like he's just full of hot air anyway." Jamie added.

"You two have something in common then." Kiva commented.

Killgore was having trouble standing up on his legs (since he normally has tank treads for feet). He charged at Megas at full speed yelling a battle cry of "Surrender". Unfortunately for Killgore his new bodies' top speed was proportionally three miles per hour (walking). Megas easily side stepped Killgore the grabbed him by his waist and neck, Megas began spinning at the waist and soon Coop was causing collateral damage because of him smashing Killgore into buildings and the whirlwind Megas' upper body was creating. Coop released Killgore and he crashed into a power station causing sparks to fly around him.

"Well so much for this afternoon's fight. Who wants pizza."

"Jamie and I have plans Coop." Kiva said.

"All weapons must be eliminated," the robots voice was much deeper and more monotone. The tentacles from his chest extended at them again.

"Time for a trick I learned from Mag-non-i-mouse."

"Magnanimous Coop, Magnanimous." Jamie said in his usual not caring tone

"Coop whatever your going to do, do it now." Kiva said the tentacles almost on them.

"Right." Coop pushed a large red button on the dash, which was marked, "Evil Dead Baby!" Megas' left hand withdrew, the right had a chainsaw come out of the back, and out of the left two gold colored gun barrels extended out. Megas began using the chainsaw on the tentacles but they kept coming. Coop turned the wheel hard to the right narrowly avoiding one of the tentacles and and making the left of Megas face Killgore. Coop pushed another button on the dash and Megas raised it's arm and fired a blast at Killgore knocking him back into the power station and causing sparks to fly around him again. He managed to stand back up again.

"Ha, you may have made Armageddroid take control of his body but I'm in control again and-"

"Hey Coop could you hurry it up, that crappy romantic movie Kiva's forcing me to go to starts in less then an hour."

"You said you'd give it a chance." Kiva said a little disappointed, and a little upset.

"And she said make out sessions before, which is why I wanna get there on time."

Coop made Megas side step a laser blast from Killgore's eyes.

"Fine, let me think, okay." Coop paused for a moment then began one of his trademark rants. "Okay you giant worthless hunk of metal, you show up in my town, you give me a lousy fight, you almost make Jamie and Kiva late for their make out session, and worst of all you compared Megas' weapons to tinker toys! Now your going down!" Megas arms lifted in the air pointed at Killgore. The gun barrels, it's right hand, and chainsaw withdrew, and the square holes where they were began to shine a bright yellowish orange.

"I surrender!" Killgore said his arms in the air.

"Wha…what?"

"Blow him up anyway we're going to be late!" Coop went wide eyed in shock.

"Um…you sure Kiva?"

"Yes, if we don't fire that beam of energy it will explode on us, making us late…as in dead."

"Oh." Coop and Jamie chorused. Jamie leaned out the window and shouted to Killgore.

"Just don't move and we won't shoot understand?"

"Of course I understand." Killgore lowered one arm and placed the other on his chest. "I am Killgore I am wiser then-" The beam that Megas was holding turned red and Coop released it into Killgore's chest. Everything below the knees, one hand, and the top part of the head were left and fell to the ground, after everything the ray hit was vaporized.

"Sorry but you did move." Coop said with a smirk, he turned to the passenger seat but no one was there. "Guys I told you no making out in Megas." A whiny yell of

"oh come on," came from the backseat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*The Elementary School thing was a joke from the "Test Drive" episodes which I thought would be funny to add.

AN-That's it, hope you didn't think it was too one sided but this is what I think would happen if Killgore had Armageddroid's power, and fought Megas. Anyone he fought he'd lose to

To those who may care the original Killgore is fine safe inside Armageddroid's upper head.

I may make a longer version it depends on the feed back I get from this one.


End file.
